bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magenta
Magenta is Blue’s best friend from school and next door neighbor who serves as a recurring character. Magenta is an artistic female puppy who loves to take and draw pictures. She proudly talks in barks like Blue. Her favorite thing to do is to paint pictures of herself, other people, scenery, or just anything else. Magenta's owner is Miranda. Her favorite color is which is proven in "Blue Takes You to School". Personality Magenta can be sweet and cute. Description Magenta is the best friend of Blue, the show's main protagonist. Magenta is considered a recurring character in the series, despite being best friends with the main character of the show. Like Blue, she cannot speak, but she can bark to communicate with others, mainly other dogs. Looks Magenta looks exactly like Blue, except she's a magenta color with darker spots, and starting from "Magenta Gets Glasses", has on purple glasses (which temporarily fell off in "Soccer Practice"). Appearances "Blue's Story Time" Magenta was first seen on the call reminder on the bulletin board in the kitchen when Steve went to the garden to look for Blue. She officially appeared in the pictures that show how she and Blue first met, which Steve and Blue arranged in order. She also comes near the end of the episode in person along with everyone else to read the "Three Little Pigs" after Steve and Blue play Blue's Clues. "Adventures in Art" Magenta makes a cameo appearance on the call reminder on the bulletin board again when Steve found the first clue (a door). She also made an unofficial appearance in the pictures at the art museum as the magenta puppy painting a picture of a barn with a chick, which Steve arranged in order. "Blue Goes to the Beach" Magenta makes another cameo appearance on the call reminder on the bulletin board when Steve went outside with the picnic basket at the end of the episode. "Magenta Comes Over" Magenta agrees to come over to Steve's house so she can play with Blue. Steve and Blue also play "Blue's Clues" to figure out what Blue wants to do when Magenta gets here. "Blue's Birthday" Magenta is invited to Blue's birthday party and brings a picture from her and Blue playing together. "What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?" Blue draws a picture of her and Magenta playing with Blue's ball and Steve sitting in the middle. Steve and Blue play "Blue's Clues" to figure out that Blue wants to mail her picture to Magenta. Magenta is seen in the reply letter with some kids thanking Blue for the drawing. "What Is Blue Trying to Do?" A drawing of her and Blue was in the area where Blue drew a picture of her and Steve (and where she later wrote her name on). "Blue's Big Holiday" Magenta sends Steve and Blue a letter with her sledding down a hill and wishing them Happy Holidays. "Pool Party" Magenta was the answer to "Blue's Clues", which Steve and Blue played to find out who they forgot to invite to the pool party. After playing the game, Steve calls her over to party with them. "Blue's Big Musical" Magenta helps the gang get ready for the music show. "Blue's Big Costume Party" Magenta is a host at the party but doesn't have a costume. So Steve and Blue play "Blue's Clues" to figure out what she would dress up as. After playing, they learn that Magenta should dress up as a mouse. "Shy" We meet Magenta's owner, Miranda. Blue was shy of Miranda so they play "Blue's Clues" so that Blue can tell Steve she's shy of Miranda. Magenta comes over to help Blue overcome her shyness, and they watch a video of Magenta having fun. Most of the clips are him hanging out at Steve's House. "Magenta Gets Glasses" Magenta is feeling sad because of her eyesight not working well but feels better about wearing glasses when Steve and Blue play "Blue's Clues" to point out that Magenta can use her glasses to look out her window and see Blue. "Blue's Big Band" Magenta joins in Blue's Big band. She is seen playing the tambourine. "Blue Takes You to School" Magenta was seen as the classmates at school say their name and what their favorite color was. Her favorite color is yellow. "The Scavenger Hunt" Magenta helps Blue set up a scavenger hunt and they have a party after the hunt. "Magenta's Messages" Magenta leaves messages at her house for Joe and Blue as she goes to the beach. Trivia *When Blue used herself to paint one of the elephants in "Snack Time", she resembled a lighter colored version of Magenta. *Magenta wrote 3 letters to Blue. **She 1st appeared in "What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?" along with some live action kids to thank Blue for sending her picture of them and Steve playing. **She also appeared in "Blue's Big Holiday" where Magenta herself was sliding down a snowy hill on a sled. **And the 3rd letter Magenta appeared in was in "Magenta's Messages" where she was seen at the beach. It was more like an email instead of mailing to someone in person. *Magenta also appeared on the call reminder on the bulletin board in several episodes; including "Blue's Story Time" (her debut episode and the 1st to show the bulletin board, making her the very 1st call reminder character), "Adventures in Art", "Blue Goes to the Beach", "Blue's ABCs" (which also has "Call Magenta." on it), and several others. **Other characters that appeared on call reminders include Baby Bear, Snail, Tink, Fifi, Felix, the unnamed light blue felt friend with a green semicircle body, Green Puppy, Orange Kitten, Gopher, Steve's Grandmother, Turquoise, Windy, the paper recycle bin, a glass recycle bin, Owl, the Sun, and Moona. *Even though she didn't appear in person in "Colors Everywhere!", Magenta was among the friends that were painted on the Portrait of Pals. She was also mentioned in the skidoo segment after Joe and Blue learned that the colors purple and red make the color magenta. **Even though her painted picture shows her with her glasses, Blue had a picture of her without them (which was likely taken before "Magenta Gets Glasses"). *Magenta skidooed for the first time in "The Scavenger Hunt" (the skidoo location was the felt board). Gallery Magenta_Wagging_Her_Tail.gif Tumblr_ly0v8pCzfm1r7vxcmo1_500.gif|Blue and Magenta Shy.jpg magenta_partyhat.gif B5f5ccd4bd26b073b0913ddbc22eea7c.jpg Magenta.jpg char_35845.jpg Our_Neighborhood_Festival_039.jpg|It's Magenta! Our Neighborhood Festival 065.jpg magenta and blue on the bridge.jpg magenta and green pawprints.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Multiple-show characters Category:Recurring UK Characters Category:Puppies Category:Miss Marigold Category:Dogs Category:Call Reminder Characters Category:Clues